


The Experiment

by carmilla99



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmilla99/pseuds/carmilla99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock need's John's help for an experiment. Only this time it's a little different... JOHNLOCK</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this sight, so reviews/comments etc would be much appreciated! Written with the assistance of my great friend Leah.

“John, could you help me with something?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I suppose so.” John swallowed nervously. What was happening to him? He kept feeling so strange every time Sherlock spoke to him. Or looked at him. Or actually interacted with him.   
“I’m conducting a new experiment.”

“Ye-es?”

“About how the human mind works, and I’ve hit a slight snag.”

“Mm?” John was fixated on one curl on Sherlock’s forehead. It was positioned right above his left eyebrow and it moved when he spoke. He gazed, entranced.  
“…when kissing.” Sherlock was saying.

“Wait, what?” John ripped his eyes from the curl and started paying attention.

“I need to know what the body feels when kissing.”

“You… don’t know?”

“No.”

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

“No.”

“Ever?”

“No.”

“So you need me to… tell you?”

“Yes.” How can I do that? John thought. All the time I’ll be thinking about kissing you. Wait. WHAT! No! Not gay. Nooo. “So will you?”

“Er… I suppose?”

“Right.” Sherlock got out his laptop. He made a motioning movement with his hands. “Go on then.”

“Well, it kind of depends on who you’re kissing…” (you would be the most awesome kiss ever)

“If it was someone you really liked.”

You? “OK, so, it’s… nice… quite electric… makes you want to… you know…”

“What?”

“Carry on.” John blushed. This was impossible. He was starting to feel quite sick, with Sherlock staring at him and all.

“Right. Is that it?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, that’s… a basic overview… if you wanted a more in-depth analysis you need first-hand experience.” Wait, what did he just say?! “Agh, no, I didn’t mean it like that?”

“Mean it like what?”

“Ohhhhhh, nothing!”

“What?” John squirmed.

“Er… it sounded like… Iwantedyoutokissme.” He blurted out very fast. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “And do you?” Oh, God yes.

“Er… um…”

“Like you said, I do need first-hand experience…” What. WHAT! Was Sherlock going to… “Will you kiss me, John?” John’s body froze. He stared at Sherlock. And then, in one swift movement, brought their lips together.

John cupped his hand over Sherlock’s neck, pulling them closer, so there was virtually no space between them. He grabbed Sherlock’s curls, wanting to go further but was unsure about what Sherlock’s reaction would be. Sherlock brushed his lips against John’s in a dancing motion. It was tender, yet firm. Naïve almost. His skeletal like fingers rested on John’s hips. Not wanting from John to pull him any further into the kiss. John was passionate and fierce wanting for Sherlock’s lips to part further so he could slip his tongue in. Sherlock was hesitating never fully yearning to continue with the desire and lust of John’s kiss. 

They finally broke apart. 

“Well, that was a bit more than I had expected,” said Sherlock. John blushed.

“Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Er…”

“I have to say, I forgot I was supposed to be researching.”

“You… liked it… then?”

“Yes. Did you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Oh, God, yes.”

FIN


End file.
